


Sister Dear

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Little Ahsoka Tano, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A bond is formed between Bultar Swan and a little Togruta youngling.





	Sister Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a prompt thing.

Bultar Swan quietly held the young Togruta girl as Master Plo continued to discuss custody appears with the girl’s guardian, and she didn’t miss the looks some of the villiagers were casting at her and the girl.

Ahsoka let out a soft whimper as he became aware of the look, burying her face against the teen’s shoulder. Bultar let out a sigh as she cast a warning look at the older Togrutas, the village was relatively primitive so they likely believed Force-sensitivity was a taboo.

Bultar quietly shushed the girl. “It’s alright, little one.” Bultar says quietly which caused Ahsoka to sniffle and look up at her innocently. “I won’t let anybody hurt you, you’re safe with me.”.

“Really?” Ahsoka asks innocently as she wiped at her eyes.

“Of course.” Bultar answered as she hugged the girl. “I always keep a promise.”.

Ahsoka smiled at her as she cuddled up closer against Bultar, letting out a content shirp while Master Plo finished and joined the two girls.

“It’s time to return home, girls.” Master Plo said as he went to take Ahsoka from Bultar.

“I have her, Master.” Bultar assured her Master.

Plo nod slightly as she sensed amusement coming from the man.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
